Et si je l'étais…
by ma lune
Summary: Les questions de Ben amènent Dean à se poser pas mal de questions sur sa relation avec Castiel slash Cas/Dean


voilà la seconde fic que j'ai écrit pour le fanzine ^^

Thème : Coming out  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Pairing : Dean/Castiel  
Rating : PG13  
Saison : Juste avant l'épisode 6x01

Et si je l'étais…

Encore une fois, Dean Winchester se retrouvait la dans le garage de sa nouvelle maison. Enfin pas si nouvelle que ça…  
Ça faisait un an qu'il jouait au mari aimant, au père attentionné.  
Il avala une gorgée de sa bière et se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets, près de l'établi, en se demandant si toute sa vie n'était vraiment qu'une illusion ou s'il avait vraiment fini par accepter, par aimer cette vie pépère et tranquille.  
Bien sûr, la chasse lui manquait, ainsi que le danger, l'adrénaline et la satisfaction de voir le démon/fantôme/chose indéterminée, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Oui bon c'était glauque, mais c'était sa vie.  
Bien sûr son frère aussi lui manquait.  
Il avala une autre gorgée de bière et chassa cette pensée.  
Une autre vint la remplacer : Castiel…  
Plusieurs fois, Dean avait voulu l'appeler, juste pour le voir, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Mais à chaque fois, il avait repoussé l'idée, quoi que l'ange soit en train de faire c'était probablement plus important que de s'occuper de la petite vie d'un humain, d'un macaque.  
Il avala le reste de sa bière d'un trait et sursauta comme un gamin pris en faute quand la porte du garage grinça.  
Ben entra, timidement, craintivement. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Il avait toujours été expansif et exubérant mais en ce moment il était renfermé et distant.  
Bien sûr, Dean en avait parlé à Lisa mais la jeune femme avait ri en lui rappelant qu'ils vivaient à présent avec un adolescent plein de soucis. C'était peut-être le cas après tout. Qu'est-ce que Dean Winchester pouvait bien savoir d'une adolescence normale. Lui, à l'âge de Ben, les problèmes qu'il avait, avaient des dents bien aiguisées et/ou finissaient toujours par vouloir le tuer.  
Le gamin s'approcha et s'installa sur l'autre tabouret en le fixant :  
« Eh Ben quoi de neuf. »  
« Rien. »  
« Ah. »  
Un silence pesant s'installa. Qu'est-ce que son père aurait fait à sa place ? Mauvais exemple…  
« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Je sais pas moi, t'as besoin de quelque chose ? »  
Le gamin soupira gravement :  
« En fait… »  
Il n'en tira rien de plus :  
« Quoi ? T'as des ennuis à l'école ? »  
Il secoua la tête :  
« Bon alors c'est à propos d'une fille ? »  
Après tout, à cet âge c'était probablement tout ce qui intéressait les mecs, qu'ils soient chasseurs ou non. Cette fois, il n'eut pas de réponse :  
« Alors c'est ça. Y a une fille qui te plait. »  
L'ado marmonna sa réponse :  
« Non. »  
« Tu sais je suis pas vraiment doué pour ça. Alors si tu ne m'aides pas… »  
Nouveau soupir tragique, et puis Ben lâcha comme une bombe :  
« Je crois que je suis gay ! »  
Dean accusa le choc, faillit s'étrangler juste en avalant sa salive et eut le souffle coupé. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi c'était à lui que le gamin avait choisi de se confier.  
Que répondre à ça ? Après ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Castiel, était-il le mieux placé pour parler de ÇA avec le gamin ?  
Ben se leva tentant de fuir, mais le chasseur le fit se rasseoir :  
« Écoute Benji euh… »  
« Ça va je comprends, j'aurais rien dû dire. »  
« Quoi ? Non écoute je suis juste surpris, d'accord ? J'ai aucun souci… Aucun souci avec ça. »  
En fait, j'ai même eu des relations pas très catholiques avec un ange si tu veux tous savoir.  
Dean secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à répondre au gamin. Il inspira longuement cherchant les bons mots :  
« Pourquoi, pourquoi tu pense ça ? »  
Le jeune garçon baissa la tête :  
« C'est à cause d'Eric. »  
« Quoi ton pote de foot ? »  
« Ouais… »  
L'adulte imagina toute de suite le pire, les douches… les vestiaires… avant de se ressaisir : le gamin n'avais que 12 ans après tout :  
« Hé bien quoi ? »  
« J'aime bien traîner avec lui. »  
« Oui mais ça, ça veux rien dire. C'est ton pote tout le monde aime traîner avec ses potes. Moi par exemple… »  
Il s'arrêta, n'aillant pas vraiment envie de finir sa phrase. Ça avait commencé comme ça entre lui et Castiel, juste une envie tout à fait banale de rester près de son ange.  
Au début, il avait trouvé ça tout à fait normal. Après tout, il se retrouvait seul à chasser, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Quand Castiel était venu lui demander de l'aide pour trouver le bâtard qui l'avait pulvérisé, il avait accepté. Et chasser avec un emplumé s'était avéré bien plus marrant que ce qu'il croyait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Flashback

En entrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Dean pesta. Castiel avait disparu comme ça de la voiture sans un mot. Pas même un merci ou un 'c'était cool de passer du temps avec toi'.  
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en se demandant d'où venait cette idée bizarre, cette envie idiote que l'ange ait trouvé ''cool'' d'être en sa compagnie.  
Lui avait trouvé ça génial, pas comme avec Sam, non c'était différent.  
Doucement, il sombra dans le sommeil. Ou plutôt dans un rêve étrange : Castiel était là, et au lieu de son air renfrogné, il affichait un sourire éclatant. Dean observa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui pour voir ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire l'ange. Mais il n'y avait rien… Rien à part eux et de la verdure, juste de l'herbe à perte de vue.  
Il tenta de parler mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut des sons incompréhensibles. Castiel s'approcha et passa ses doigts contre sa joue.  
Le contact était si réel qu'il fit frissonner Dean. Doucement, l'ange s'approcha et vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.  
Ce frôlement était trop intense pour qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve. Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas si étonné que ça de croiser le regard de Castiel penché sur lui. Il sentait encore sur sa bouche le toucher brûlant de l'ange.  
Sa gorge se noua quand son ami s'éloigna et le chasseur eu peur qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau :  
« Je t'assure que si tu te casse maintenant, je vais vraiment m'énerver. »  
L'ange l'observa un long moment. Ne supportant pas ce regard incertain et légèrement paniqué Dean demanda :  
« Nom de Dieu, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »  
Sentant que Castiel ne laisserait pas passer ce blasphème, l'humain ordonna :  
« Oui bon laisse tomber les bondieuseries et répond à la question. »  
L'air perdu de l'être céleste le toucha en plein cœur. Sa colère, si ça en était réellement, disparut d'un coup :  
« Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait. »  
Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Dean quand il murmura :  
« Cette fille t'aurait montré si tu ne lui avais pas parlé de son père. »  
« Je n'avais aucune envie de… l'embrasser… elle. »  
« Mais moi oui ? »  
L'ange hocha légèrement la tête, le chasseur en aurait rougi.  
Et puis doucement, insidieusement, une sensation étrange s'insinua en lui.  
Ce simple effleurement n'avait rien d'un baiser, pourtant la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans son corps avait été dévastatrice.  
Quel effet aurait produit un vrai roulage de pelle ?  
Dean n'en revenait pas de se poser des questions pareilles. Castiel attendait visiblement une réponse, une réaction.  
L'humain passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira, cherchant quelque chose à répondre. Mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était de se jeter sur les lèvres de son ami pour voir quel effet ça lui ferais.  
Sans même l'avoir vraiment décidé, Dean s'approcha de son ange, et avant de changer d'avis, apposa sa bouche contre celle entrouverte de son ami.  
Ce fut d'abord étrange : les lèvres de Castiel étaient étonnamment chaudes et douces.

Dean avait embrassé un bon nombre de femmes dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.  
Parce qu'il embrassait un ange ? Ou parce qu'il embrassait SON ange ?  
Et si toutes ces sensations qu'il découvrait n'étaient dues qu'au fait que c'était un homme qu'il embrassait ?  
Aurait-il autant de plaisir à embrasser un autre gars ?  
La réponse était clairement non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était limpide. Castiel provoquait ce trouble en lui.  
Pour approfondir leur échange, le chasseur plaqua sa main sur la nuque de l'ange et lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres. Le manque de réaction de son ami ne l'étonna pas. Il insinua sa langue dans la bouche de l'ange et vint jouer avec la sienne. Elles entamèrent un ballet sensuel, qui fit vibrer tout l'être de l'humain.  
Des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale, cette sensation était électrisante. Il aurait voulu que cet échange dure des heures mais il commençait déjà à manquer d'air.  
A regret, il quitta les lèvres de son ami.  
Les yeux de Castiel brillaient d'une étrange lumière. Si lui haletait, ce n'était pas le cas de l'ange. Il chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :  
« Alors ? Ça fait quoi ? »  
L'être céleste ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Fin du flashback

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce soir là, pendant des heures, Dean avait hurlé à Castiel de revenir…  
« Donc tu crois que c'est normal ? »  
Le chasseur reporta son attention sur Ben, il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance :  
« Non… Oui oui je crois que c'est normal de traîner avec ses potes ! »  
L'ado fit la grimace et soupira :  
« Mais et si… »  
« Quoi ? Vas-y crache le morceau, je vais pas t'engueuler. Regarde-moi je suis cool… avec ça. »  
Le manque d'assurance de Dean fit sourire ''son fils'' :  
« Bin… »  
Il détourna le regard et continua :  
« Un jour, James… »  
« Le gosse qui habite au bout de la rue ? »  
« C'est pas un gosse, il a 14 ans ! »  
Dean retint un sourire :  
« Ah oui en effet suis-je bête. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »  
« Il a ramené un magazine euuh tu vois. »  
« Porno ? »  
Ben hocha la tête :  
« Bon et alors ? »  
« Bin les mecs on commencé à parler et à dire qu'ils avaient des… »  
Ouh-là ! La conversation devenait trop bizarre. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ça avec son père. John était plutôt du genre à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Il allait falloir improviser :  
« Oui je vois et ? »  
« C'est pas arrivé. »  
Les conversations à demi-mot n'avaient jamais été son fort :  
« C'est pas arrivé ? »  
Et la lumière fut :  
« Ohhh. »  
Que dire de plus, réfléchir, réfléchir :  
« Tu n'as que 12 ans. »  
Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire ? Apparemment pas, puisque l'ado restait à fixer ses chaussures comme si elles avaient eu d'un coup une vie propre. Et puis une toute petite voix demanda :  
« Tu avais quel âge toi ? »  
Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer. Fallait-il qu'il réponde à la question ? Non franchement non…  
Et puis, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette fois là. Il pourrait peut-être rassurer l'ado en lui disant que ce n'était arrivé à l'un de ses amis qu'à la trentaine…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Flashback

Quatre jours… Ça faisait quatre jours que Dean s'égosillait en vain. Castiel refusait de répondre. Fichu emplumé  
Dean sortit de la douche et passa la serviette sur son corps mouillé en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour que l'ange apparaisse.  
Nu comme un ver, il passa dans la chambre. C'était rare qu'il reste aussi longtemps au même endroit mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le quitter avant qu'il n'ait parlé à cet idiot à ailes.  
Rageusement, il jeta la serviette dans un coin et sortit un boxer de son sac pour l'enfiler. Il fouilla un peu cherchant un t-shirt à peu près propre quand un bruissement se fit entendre.  
Il se figea, craignant un instant de se retourner.  
D'abord parce qu'il était presque à poil.  
Ensuite parce que depuis le départ de Castiel et leur baiser enflammé, il avait pris conscience du désir qu'il avait pour l'ange.  
Et pour finir parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr que se soit SON ange… il aurait l'air malin à se retrouver face à un autre emplumé dans cette tenue.  
La voix de Castiel résonna dans la pièce :  
« Dean… »  
Sans se retourner et fouillant toujours sans conviction dans son sac, l'humain demanda :  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait des jours que je t'appelle. »  
« J'avais besoin de temps. »  
Rageusement, l'humain se retourna et fut ravi de voir que sa tenue troublait l'ange. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Que Dean brisa en passant un pantalon :  
« Le trouble que tu as provoqué en moi nécessitait une longue réflexion. »  
« Hé tu as commencé je te rappelle. »  
Cas avait l'air d'une proie, d'un agneau prêt à se faire dévorer. L'ange aux immenses pouvoirs était vulnérable face à lui.  
Ce qui réveilla en Dean tous ses instincts de chasseur.  
Il s'approcha tel un prédateur, doucement, sournoisement, acculant l'ange au mur :  
« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! Que tes potes t'avaient tué ou pire encore. »  
« Je vais bien, ton inquiétude était sans fondement. »  
Dean fit un pas de plus, laissant son torse nu frôler l'éternel trench-coat de son ami :  
« Et cette longue réflexion, elle a abouti à quoi ? »  
« Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. »  
« Moi si… »  
Sans attendre un quelconque assentiment, l'humain se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ange. Reprenant leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.  
Leurs langues se mêlaient de nouveau, se redécouvrant.  
Brûlant d'en découvrir plus sur le corps qui semblait parfait de son ange, Dean glissa une main à l'intérieur de l'imperméable, passant sa main sur la chemise impeccablement repassée qu'il rêvait de lui enlever.  
De son autre main, il vint effleurer sa nuque. Dean frissonna quand les doigts hésitants de Castiel vinrent frôler son torse nu.  
Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs mains s'exploraient sans aucun remord.  
Le feu courait dans les veines du chasseur, jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant de plaisir. Aucune des nanas qu'il avait eues dans son lit jusque là ne lui avait fait cet effet là.  
Et à en juger par le renflement qui commençait à déformer le pantalon de Castiel, il n'était pas le seul à prendre son pied.  
L'ange quitta ses lèvres pour fixer son entrejambe, et une évidence frappa le chasseur. D'une voix rauque, il murmura :  
« Ça c'est ce qui arrive aux humains dans des moments comme celui-ci… »  
Fin du flashback

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il avait été plus facile de régler le problème de Castiel à ce moment là que le problème du môme maintenant. Quelle était la question déjà ? Ah oui ! Quel âge avait-il lui lors de sa première érection :  
« Je sais plus ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es inquiet ni pourquoi tu es tellement pressé de grandir. »  
L'ado soupira :  
« Me parle pas comme à un gosse. Ton père il te parlait comme ça quand t'avais 12 ans ? »  
« Non ! Mais il ne me parlait pas vraiment. »  
Dean passa une main sur son visage :  
« Écoute Ben, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre. Ce que je sais c'est que tu t'en fais trop. »  
« Oui mais si jamais je l'étais ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Gay ! »  
« Hé bien ça n'aurait rien de grave. »  
L'ado releva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'adulte comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité :  
« Comment je le saurais ? »  
Réfléchir :  
« Euh je suppose que si tu as subitement l'envie d'embrasser Eric… »  
Lui avait eu cette envie subite de rouler des pelles à Castiel :  
« Si tu fais des rêves évocateurs au sujet de tes potes… »  
Comme tous ceux qu'il avait faits sur son ange :  
« Ou si tu as envie d'avoir des relations euuh… charnelles avec… Pense au préservatif surtout… »  
Oui bon, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant cette phrase, elle était sortie toute seule et n'avait pas vraiment de sens.  
Surtout qu'il était mal placé pour parler de protection, enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait quelque chose avec un ange.  
Dean inspira :  
« Enfin voilà quoi… on en est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Non rien de tout ça. »  
L'ado se mit à sourire :  
« Merci Dean, tu es vraiment le meilleur. »  
Le garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du garage, il se retourna pour le fixer :  
« Je trouve que tu assures niveau conversation. »  
Il sortit visiblement en meilleur état d'esprit qu'en entrant.  
Dean inspira fortement. La conversation tournait et retournait dans sa tête.  
Le fait que lui aurait répondu positivement à chacune des questions ne voulait rien dire après tout. Lui, il n'était pas gay, non.  
Oui bon, il lui était arrivé, trois fois, bon d'accord cinq, de coucher avec UN ange. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire c'était un ange, ça n'avait rien à voir.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Il se leva et sortit du garage pour rejoindre la maison avec cette question résonnant dans sa tête.  
Et si je l'étais ?

FIN

voilà j'espère que sa vous plus


End file.
